Office Party With A Twist
by ThreeIsACrowd
Summary: This story has been posted for the Christmas Gift Exchange Fic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. It's Christmas time and the BAU finally have the chance to let their hair down and not worry about the horrors they see on daily basis; but what happens when Emily and JJ decide to put their heads together?


**Hey all! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Firstly, we'd just like to say although we have both been writing separately for years; this is our first fan fiction we have worked on together. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Secondly, we'd like to say a SPECIAL Merry Christmas to Monkeywand as this story is posted as part of the 2012 Christmas Gift Exchange Fic on Chit Chat on Author's Corner and this story is written specially for Monkeywand. As always with the Challenges on Chit Chat, we had our prompts to help us write this. They are as follows:**

**Pairing: Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss**

**Song: Little Drummer Boy**

**Christmassy prompts: Snowball fight, sugar cookies and mistletoe. **

**Although it only a requirement to use three of the four prompts given, we have endeavoured to include them all. So, with no more Merry Christmas and Happy New Year wishes, let's get on with the show! Enjoy! **

**Love,**

**Briannaaa2012 and AddictionHigh**

After a long year, the members of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI were looking forward to Christmas and the New Year that lay ahead. It held promises hope, survival and happiness for every team member; no more than best friends Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. They had become closer since Emily had 'returned from the dead' and although JJ still considered Penelope Garcia one of her best friends, she couldn't deny the fact that Emily held a special place in her heart as well. To be completely honest though, the whole team where JJ's best friends: you couldn't do what they did for a living and not be best friends. Hell, they were more like a family. A highly dysfunctional family with geniuses, family men, players, technology experts and ambassadors' daughters, but a family none-the-less. And Jennifer Jareau could not think of a single thing she would rather do on a cold Saturday evening in December than spend time with her family in the form of an office party. It wasn't just a party for the BAU however; but a director's office party to "integrate the different units of the FBI".

It was Saturday afternoon and Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia were all at JJ's house getting ready for the office party that night. They had chosen JJ's house for two reasons; one, it was bigger than either Garcia's or Emily's and secondly, it was closest to FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. The snow had been falling all day and it was bound to be a beautiful white party: undoubtedly with Derek Morgan starting a snow ball fight if there was enough snow! But for now the girls relaxed and enjoyed each other's company while eating sugar cookies and listening to Christmas music while finishing wrapping the few gifts they had bought for the boys of the BAU. The wrapping stopped however when Emily's favorite Christmas song "Little Drummer Boy" began to play. It hadn't always been her favorite song, but ever since herself and her Mother had rekindled their relationship; Emily heard stories from her childhood she had never heard before. One said story was that, every year until her father left on her 5th birthday, he had sung "Little Drummer Boy" every Christmas without fail. Why, her Mother didn't know; but ever since Emily had found out, it had been her favorite Christmas song.

As a result, every year, Emily always made her friends listen to the song repeatedly. And, as the wrapping came to a halt in JJ's house as the specific song played from the surround sound speakers, the sound of JJ's soft voice could be heard as she sang harmoniously along with the music. Emily couldn't help but smile happily as she listened as her best friend sang along to her favorite song: listening to Jennifer Jareau sing was a rare feat.

By the time the evening came around, all three girls were dressed up and ready to head to FBI Headquarters for a Christmassy party. As they piled into the taxi, they were already giddy with alcohol and couldn't wait for the night to start! It had snowed all day like they thought it would, and Garcia had decided that if Derek Morgan didn't initiate a snowball fight, she certainly would! And nobody put it past the quirky tech. But before the fight, the girls planned on having a good night out. "We should find some mistletoe and get Garcia and Morgan to finally kiss" JJ murmured to Emily quietly as they got out of the cab and Garcia paid the fare. Emily just giggled her agreement.

**So what actually happens at the party? Do Emily and JJ join forces and get Morgan and Garcia to kiss? Does Morgan or Garcia initiate the snowball fight? And just what exactly happens when Garcia, Emily and JJ get together?! Keep tuned for the next chapter which will answer all...**

**Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a good day! xxx**


End file.
